Toon Wars
by DeltaNinja
Summary: This is the beginning....of the ultimate war....for Toontown....And I tried updating it...either I did something wrong...or it just takes a long time to upload. If I did something wrong...the someone please send a review because I'm new at this...
1. Chapter 1

TOONWARS

Chapter 1, Im hired, but cogs are so fired...

The name is Max Thunderton...I'm a merc...my doodle is Cowboy...he's my merc partner...

for years...the job of being a merc to save ToonTown was passed on down from generation

to generation...but...most mercs became reckless...and there were casualties...toons started

hating mercs for this...but evantually all the mercs disappeared...except me and my doodle...

and at the time, mercs were called exiles...and were banished from ToonTown forever...but

I decided to prove that not all mercs will turn out reckless...this didn't and still doesn't work

well...this is one of my days when Im hired...this...is where it starts...

Max:(throws very swift punches at a training bag) (does bullet-time and jumps off the wall

spinning at the bag and does more swift punches, then, while in mid-air, grabs the bag, and

with both feet, flips, still infront of the bag, and slams the bag hard and makes the bag hit the

ground, making a huge circular hole in the ground, then, Max braces himself and successfully

hits the wall with both feet, unharmed, and pushes himself in the direction of the bag , and hits

the bag so hard, it blew up, and blows sand everywhere) (breaths hard, and slowly, begins to

breath normally)Fhew! That was a tiring workout...I could use drink right now.

Cowboy: Here...(throws a coke at Max)...you can thank me later...

Max: (catches coke) Thanks...(the phone rings)...I got it. (picks up the phone) Hello, this is

Max Thunderton's non-casualtie merc service...I how may I help you?

Young dog (male): (panicing) Help! We need help! Our house is surrounded by cogs!! They

have our doodle! They using him to make us leave our house so they can take over!

Max: What address? And what estate?

Young dog: Silly Hill, 1396. Please hurry!

Max: Im on my way!

5 minutes later...

Max: (sneaks up on the door) (breaks down the door and takes out a whole bunch of gags)

FREEZE!!! Put down the doodle now! (secretly takes out two double bladed light sabers)

Pencil Pincher: Don't make a move, young toon...it could be your last...and don't even think

about calling S.O.S...or else it's of to doodle heaven with this one.

Max: I already made my move...(cut lines show all over the cog's body)

Pencil Pincher: RAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (Blows up into nuts and bolts)

Max: (catches doodle and sets it down) Hide in your rooms!! I have this taken care of...

Yesman: You can't win this battle...you will only lose everything...(grins)


	2. Chapter 2

TOONWARS

Chapter 1, Im hired, but cogs are so fired...

The name is Max Thunderton...I'm a merc...my doodle is Cowboy...he's my merc partner...

for years...the job of being a merc to save ToonTown was passed on down from generation

to generation...but...most mercs became reckless...and there were casualties...toons started

hating mercs for this...but evantually all the mercs disappeared...except me and my doodle...

and at the time, mercs were called exiles...and were banished from ToonTown forever...but

I decided to prove that not all mercs will turn out reckless...this didn't and still doesn't work

well...this is one of my days when Im hired...this...is where it starts...

Max:(throws very swift punches at a training bag) (does bullet-time and jumps off the wall

spinning at the bag and does more swift punches, then, while in mid-air, grabs the bag, and

with both feet, flips, still infront of the bag, and slams the bag hard and makes the bag hit the

ground, making a huge circular hole in the ground, then, Max braces himself and successfully

hits the wall with both feet, unharmed, and pushes himself in the direction of the bag , and hits

the bag so hard, it blew up, and blows sand everywhere) (breaths hard, and slowly, begins to

breath normally)Fhew! That was a tiring workout...I could use drink right now.

Cowboy: Here...(throws a coke at Max)...you can thank me later...

Max: (catches coke) Thanks...(the phone rings)...I got it. (picks up the phone) Hello, this is

Max Thunderton's non-casualtie merc service...I how may I help you?

Young dog (male): (panicing) Help! We need help! Our house is surrounded by cogs!! They

have our doodle! They using him to make us leave our house so they can take over!

Max: What address? And what estate?

Young dog: Silly Hill, 1396. Please hurry!

Max: Im on my way!

5 minutes later...

Max: (sneaks up on the door) (breaks down the door and takes out a whole bunch of gags)

FREEZE!!! Put down the doodle now! (secretly takes out two double bladed light sabers)

Pencil Pincher: Don't make a move, young toon...it could be your last...and don't even think

about calling S.O.S...or else it's of to doodle heaven with this one.

Max: I already made my move...(cut lines show all over the cog's body)

Pencil Pincher: RAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (Blows up into nuts and bolts)

Max: (catches doodle and sets it down) Hide in your rooms!! I have this taken care of...

Yesman: You can't win this battle...you will only lose everything...(grins)


End file.
